The present invention relates generally to cyber security, and more particularly to identity verification.
Some computing systems that utilize a password to authenticate a user provide the capability to reset a forgotten password if the user can correctly answer one or more private security questions, such as “What is your mother's maiden name”. While this security feature provides a way to verify the identity of the user, the security questions asked are often answered by information that is publicly available, and as such, are easily circumvented. Additionally, harvesting programs designed to gather this information from various public sources are often employed by computer hackers to obtain answers to commonly asked security questions. Therefore, the use of common security questions and answers are for the convenience of the users, and not for the security of the system.